


Patients is a virtue

by Louse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, moirailegeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Highblood crash lands on Earth and flees the pods he and hundreds and thousands of trolls land in. A few months later, though, he doesn't find humans so terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patients is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir Makara = Grand Highblood but you all know this by now right

Barely two months ago a shower of large meteors had struck the earth. Geologists and astronomers were excited, of course, there would be space dust and such all over the meteors, everyone flocked to the impact sites to try and salvage what they could to sell it before the government got their hands on it. The surprise that awaited them, though, was not a pleasant one. The meteors had cracked open, revealing large, metal and organic pods. 

Aliens flocked from these pods, most slaughtering and murdering the humans that had gathered, due to rage or fear, some even succumbing to panic and killing other aliens. Some remained in the pods, dead, unconscious or too afraid to move.

The government of course had to take action, sedating every possible alien they could hesitating to kill any of them, even if they were killing innocent people. Well, citizens were disposable. The aliens were not. They soon discovered the alien’s horns were sensitive, and once struck, would near paralyze then. If there were stray aliens, citizens were encouraged to aim blunt objects at the horns.

If their horns were small and hidden however, the aliens were still distinguishable by their gray skin, and yellow scleras. If the horns were not large enough to be attacked…the government refused to comment on an alternative method of defense. They didn’t have one.

Two months after the landing of the trolls, and two months of a good majority of the trolls seeming to already know English, and some even cooperating and teaching the humans about their culture, panic started to rise again. They had learned of a mighty, fearless, and terrifying troll named The Grand Highblood. The previous Grand Highbood had died before the pods were sent to Earth, but the new Grand Highblood had struck the Earth with them. No troll when questioned admitted to being the Grand Highblood, and even other trolls being shown images of every other troll confirmed any of the trolls they had within captivity to be Grand Highblood.

Even if they had found him, there wasn’t any room for him. Every jail cell was full, every governmental holding cell had far too many trolls in it.

The Grand Highblood himself, a young troll named Fenrir Makara, was barely seven sweeps old. He’d slain the previous Grand Highblood, yes, and yes he had gone through all of his training…but he was terrified. There were humans trying to attack his horns, shooting at him…he hardly knew what to do. Except steal from the humans to survive. He was sure he was being reckless when he charged into a human hospital, having since learned the majority of the humans in these buildings were sick, but he was /hungry/. 

The humans inside all moved away, shouting and yelling for everyone to do the same. He ignored them, even when things were thrown at him. He wasn’t interested in /them/, he wanted food. He charged through the corridors, he could smell a human meal being cooked. Once he entered the kitchen, the cooks and chefs panicked, readying to throw knives at him. He didn’t harm them though, simply took the pot of stew they were making, starting to eat with the ladle. He barely took a minute to wolf it all down (and the bread buns a few of the more courageous cooks offered him) before he fled the kitchen, planning on just fleeing.

Until he heard a human child crying. Human children had never been of any interest to him, but his instincts told him that this child was different. He shoved past everyone who tried to block his way. The child had been pushed aside and knocked down in the panic by a few patients. When she saw Fenrir, she didn’t seem afraid. She just blinked her strange, pinkish purple eyes up at him, blonde hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks. He crouched down in front of her, extending a hand to her. She must have only been about eight or nine human years old.

Instead of taking his hand, she stood, stepping forward wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. He hadn’t expected that, but he didn’t flinch nor move away. He just wrapped his arms around her, purring softly, comforting the still sobbing child. When armed forced did finally arrive, they were surprised to find Fenrir with the child on his lap, letting her play with his haie, pinch his nose and examine his teeth. He made no move to hurt her, and he hardly seemed bothered that she was tugging at him a little.

When the armed humans approached though, one of them reaching for the child, Fenrir snarled, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Once they stepped away, he relaxed, returning to letting the girl examine him. In the end, they had to sedate Fenrir, and wait for him to fall asleep. 

The girl, who he heard someone call Rose as they tried tugging her away from his as his eyes closed, held tight onto the troll, refusing to let go, telling the people around her she wouldn’t leave him, he needed her. When Fenrir woke, his scenery hadn’t much changed. He was laid out on the floor, beside a hospital bed, a pillow tucked under his head, and a blanket draped over him. 

He was confused, he thought the humans would have taken him somewhere to contain him? He did discover, however, when he sat up, he wasn’t completely free. There appeared to be two very large, too heavy for him to move, weights. Attached to those weights was a chain and metal collar, the collar having been fixed around his neck. He grunted, tugging on the chains a little.  
“It’s ok.” 

He turned to look at who has spoken, smiling when he saw Rose sat up on the bed. Fenrir sat up on his knees, resting his head on the bed so she could play with his hair.

“I asked them not to take you away…and they didn’t.”

“I’m glad, thank you.”

Rose beamed when Fenrir spoke, burying her face into Fenrir’s hair happily. They stayed like that for a minute, before a nurse entered the room. Fenrir snarled, standing, assuming the nurse was there to take Rose away.

“It’s ok, she’s nice, she helps me.” Rose told Fenrir. “What’s your name?”

“Fenrir.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Fenrir.”

“Likewise…Rose?”

“Come now, you can chat later.” Nurse Jane stood beside Rose’s bed. “Right now you need to take your medicine.”

Rose scrunched her nose up.

“Nooo it tastes gross!”

“You only need a few more doses then you can go home.”

Rose huffed, but then took her medicine. Once the nurse left, she looked at Fenir. “I’ve been here for a while because first I broke my leg and then I ended up getting really sick. I’m ok though it was just a bad tummy bug.”

Fenrir rested his arms on the bed, she could lean up and nuzzle Rose’s forehead affectionately. He was sickeningly pale for Rose, he knew that for sure. Everything else on this god damned Earth was strange, and terrifying. And ugly. Except Rose. She was perfect, beautiful, kind. And he felt safe around her.

Fenrir did eventually feel a little cramped up, being stick in the room, and only being allowed on one side of the bed. The room wasn’t small, he had plenty of room to stretch his legs, but he was used to running and fleeing and throwing himself over obstacles for a good majority of the human day. 

“Do you think they’ll let me outside for a bit?” Fenrir asked, Rose sat in his lap reading a book.

“I can ask when nurse Jane comes back.”

Jane did return after about half an hour. She seemed worried about the question but did ask at the front office. Upon returning to Rose and Fenrir, she smiled.

“As long as you’re with him, Rose, he can go out into the enclosed yard for a few minutes.” Jane was nervous, and worried, but she undid the collar around Fenrir’s neck. Rose held onto Fenrir’s hand, in case he got scared. He didn’t seem too worried, or interested in any of the people in the hospital corridors. He was just interested in being outside for a little bit, and running around. 

Once outside, Rose let go of his hand. He bolted forward straight away, running around and enjoying the freedom he had. The yard was quite obviously enclosed, he wouldn’t be able to escape (not that he’d try escape anyway), but he was having fun. After a few minutes, he returned to Rose and Jane. “Thanks.”

Once back inside, Fenrir let Jane fix the collar around his neck again. He was a lot happier now, and even butted his head against Jane’s shoulder gently as a thank you. Rose sat down in his lap again, cuddling close to him.

“I’m gonna have a nap, is that ok?”

“Sure thing.”

Fenrir wrapped his arms around her gently, purring to help lull her to sleep, dozing off himself not long after.


End file.
